


Colección de historias cortas

by liliumpumilum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acá voy a ir posteando los diferentes oneshots que vayan saliendo de pedidos o simplemente de mi cabeza. Postearía cada una por separado, pero sería demasiado trabajoso y no creo que ninguna vaya a ser demasiado larga para merecerlo. No hay un cronograma de posteo, y esta colección se encuentra por siempre abierta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. only fools rush in

Cuando el timbre sonó Louis estaba muy cómodo en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesita mirando una maratón de los Simpson. Tenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y una bolsa de frituras en el regazo e intentaba no pensar en lo decadente de su vida como estudiante universitario.

¿Dónde estaban las fiestas y las drogas y el descontrol? ¿Dónde estaban los seudo-hippies que conocería en clases de teatro y con los que planearía conquistar el mundo, como soñaba desde que tenía quince?

En esas épocas, pasaba horas farfullando sobre lo distinta que sería su vida cuando dejara ese pueblo diminuto. Los viajes, los empleos de medio tiempo, la gente que conocería cuando estuviera en Londres; y, sin embargo allí estaba ahora, en Londres, mirando repeticiones de Los Simpson.  
—¿Puedes atender? estoy estudiando —dijo Zayn desde la cocina.

—No puedo. Estoy teniendo una crisis —respondió y sin verlo supo que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Tú siempre tienes crisis.

Louis se encogió de hombros: era cierto. La cosa es que Zayn no entendía, porque su vida sí era como la había planeado desde el secundario. Le iba genial en la uni, estaba escribiendo para una revista underground, y se había enamorado al menos cuatro veces en los últimos dos años.  _Cuatro_. Louis no se había enamorado ni una desde que había nacido.

—Ehh… Claro.… Sólo... Dame un segundo —Zayn casi tartamudeaba por el portero eléctrico.

Louis se atoró con una papa frita porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa.  
Se oyó el clic del teléfono y Zayn se asomó por el comedor.

—Es Harry —dijo con una expresión de susto que le quedaba adorable y que hacía a Louis sentir para la mierda—. ¡Maldición! me veo para la mierda.

—Te ves bien —respondió con una amabilidad que en ese momento se sentía hipócrita.

—Yo sólo… —se pasó la mano por el cabello y entonces notó la vincha—: Nop. No, no. Louis tú vas a tener que abrirle, yo me voy a cambiar o algo. Quizá afeitar.

—Te ves bien, Z —insistió—: No te afeites, te verás desesperado.

—Tienes razón. _Tienes razón_. Sólo me cambiaré. ¿Ábrele por mí, Lou? —y sin esperar respuesta se perdió en la alcoba que compartían.

Louis se puso de pie y se sacudió las migas de la ropa. _Dios_ , era un desastre.

Era un desastre porque llevaba la misma ropa del sábado por la mañana después de bañarse, era un desastre porque se había besado con Harry el viernes y era un desastre porque moría de ganas de besarlo otra vez .

La peor parte es que Zayn lo _adoraba_. Si Louis fuera sólo un amigo genérico para él, quizá podría sobrevivir a la culpa. Pero ellos eran mejores amigos. Hermanos, casi.

Se habían criado juntos y se habían acompañado en los peores y mejores momentos de su vida, y cuando su madre le había dicho que piense seriamente lo de irse a estudiar juntos y compartir departamento, porque a veces las amistades no sobreviven a algo así, él había respondido que eso era ridículo, que prácticamente vivían juntos entonces y que nada podría nunca cambiar entre ellos.

Jay, como siempre, tenía razón.

No había sido la convivencia en sí lo que había cambiado todo. No fueron discusiones sobre la limpieza ni el cansarse de pasar tiempo juntos. Fue más bien lo que la convivencia le hizo a Louis. Fue ver a Zayn superarlo una y otra vez. Fue verlo llevar una vida intensa y bohemia como loa dos habían soñado y darse cuenta de que él no encajaba allí.  Fue la envidia que anidó en su estómago y una amargura que disimulaba para no lastimarlo. Fue ver a Zayn enamorarse una y otra vez y conformarse con perder la virginidad con un tipo cualquiera que conoció en un bar y darse cuenta de que Louis no era brillante ni excepcional. _Ese era Zayn_.

Louis era ordinario.

La peor parte era que Zayn lo adoraba. Que no veía ni la amargura, ni la envidia, ni el resentimiento.  Que veía a Louis del mismo modo en que lo veía desde los diez: como si fuera el crío más cool del universo. Que si Louis le contara que se había besado con el chico que le gustaba desde hacía meses, y que lo había hecho sólo porque podía, y que lo haría otra vez, Zayn se reiría porque no podría creer que sería capaz de eso.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta del edificio, Harry estaba sentado en la escalinata con una mochila repleta de pins y el pelo atado en una coleta. Al oír la puerta, se giró y sus ojos se alumbraron al verlo. Tenía una media sonrisa pícara que pronto disimuló apretando los labios. Era inútil, los hoyuelos seguían allí.

—Hey —lo saludó.

—Hey —respondió Louis. ¿Por qué sonreía? —. Zayn esta cambiándose.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—Es gracioso porque vine a verte a ti, de hecho.

Louis se hizo a un lado y lo dejó cruzar la puerta. Luego la cerró detrás de él mientras pensaba qué decir.

Lo cierto es que no podía culpar a Harry. No era él el que estaba haciendo algo malo, traicionando a un amigo. Harry sólo era un chico que flirteaba con el compañero de cuarto de un compañero de universidad, y no era su culpa que después de todo lo que Louis había flirteado con él, durante tantos meses, esperara un siguiente paso después del beso.

( _El beso_. Dios. Louis debería poder dejar de pensar en eso.)

—Yo... No le dije a Zayn del viernes —explicó sin dejar de caminar hacia el ascensor—. Realmente no me gustaría que lo supiera.

—Oh —las cejas de Harry se abrieron súbitamente y luego al relajarse, se veían más pesadas—. Lo entiendo.

No. No lo entendía.

—Gracias —dijo Louis masajeándose la nuca.

—No es nada —sonrió Harry y presionó el botón.

La lucecita con la flecha apuntando abajo parpadeó en la pared y Louis se sonrió porque esa era una excelente metáfora de su vida.

x  
  


Cuando llegó eran las cuatro de la mañana y las luces del comedor se asomaban por debajo de la puerta del departamento, lo cual no era una buena señal.

Suspiró antes de poner la llave en el cerrojo preparado para sobrellevar una casual conversación antes de ocultarse en el cuarto donde Zayn no pudiera verle la culpa ni Harry el chupón en el cuello.

Al abrir, sin embargo, Zayn y Harry dormían en el sillón. No abrazados ni nada por el estilo: el de rulos en un rincón abrazado a un almohadón y Zayn cubierto hasta el cuello con una manta, recostado para el otro lado.

La tele estaba prendida en un canal de películas con el sonido bastante fuerte y había una botella de vodka sobre la mesita junto con una jarra de jugo y dos vasos a medio tomar.

Louis suspiró otra vez y se saco las zapatillas.  Tan silenciosamente como pudo, con varios tragos encima, bajó el volumen y llevó las cosas a la cocina. Antes de apagar la luz, cubrió a Harry con la frazada de su cama, acomodó la manta de Zayn para que le cubriera los pies también y trató de no pensar en cómo su amigo debía sentirse y en como eso era probablemente su culpa.

¿Cuántas veces había pedido a Louis que les dejara el departamento a solas por si acaso lograba finalmente conquistar a Harry? ¿Cuántas veces Louis había vuelto a altas horas de la madrugada sólo para encontrar escenas parecidas? ¿Cuánto de eso era su culpa?  ¿Como habría sido todo para su amigo si Louis no hubiese flirteado disimuladamente con el de rulos desde que se habían conocido?  Desde que había descubierto a Harry mirándolo mientras bebía cerveza.

¿Cómo habría cambiado todo si en ese momento Louis no le hubiese sonreído y guiñado un ojo?

Llevaba diez minutos acostado mirando el techo e intentando dormir cuando escuchó tumbos en el pasillo. Alumbrado por la claridad del cielo y nada más, Harry se apareció en el marco de la puerta envuelto en su frazada y tambaleándose suavemente.

—¿Estás despierto?

—Si —respondió Louis. No debería haberlo hecho.

Harry entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. El clic se sintió pesado y el silencio posterior peligroso.

Lo primero que oyó fue la frazada caer al suelo y en seguida sintió el peso de Harry sobre el colchón.  Una rodilla a un lado, y luego la otra pierna cruzándolo encima y cuando Harry prendió la luz de la mesita y Louis no supo si lo que lo encegueció fue el velador o lo bonito que se veía sentado encima de él, con los labios tan rosados y el pelo suelto cayendo por sus hombros.  
  


Harry se acercó a él y lo besó, y Louis no debió haber respondido pero lo hizo. Sabía a vodka, marihuana y a madrugadas de verano soñando despierto y Louis no debería quererlo tanto pero no podía evitarlo.

Harry rompió el beso un segundo después.  Sólo esto, un segundo, y había bastado para que Louis se sintiera un poco menos vacío.

Había sido lo mismo después del bar. Louis lo había besado rebalsado de bronca y frustración; lo había hecho porque lo hacía sentir poderoso, saber que podía llevarse a la cama al tipo que tenía a Zayn comportándose como un crío.  Lo había hecho porque podía, y no había muchas cosas que Louis pudiera hacer últimamente.

Pero Harry lo besaba y era como música. Lo abrazaba por la cintura y Louis sentía como si flotara y las manos de Harry lo mantuvieran sobre la tierra, como las anclas a un bote en un mar tormentoso. Harry sabía a todos sus sueños adolescentes y a algo bueno que sobrevivía en Louis, debajo de toda la mierda.

Ahora, Harry lo miraba en silencio y acariciaba sus labios con ternura y bajo sus ojos Louis se sentía brillante.

—Tienes una marca en el cuello —le dijo.

Louis asintió.

—Soy un algo así como un idiota, Harry —admitió.

Harry sonreía y era como el amanecer.

—Lo eres, un poco.


	2. once in a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última persona que Louis pensó ver en su cumpleaños era a Harry Styles.
> 
> | ¿Vas a besarme? escribió, porque escribirle "¿vas a romperme el corazón?" sonaba como mucho.

Era gracioso porque un segundo atrás, una amiga de Calvin le había preguntado si alguno de los chicos de One Direction estaría allí esa noche y él dijo que no. Niall estaba en Irlanda con su familia y Liam se había llevado a la suya y la de Soph a Brasil a pasar la navidad, y la idea de Harry apareciendo a saludar parecía en ese momento, ridícula. No porque no lo hubiese invitado —había invitado a todos y a varios otros compañeros de trabajo—, sino porque habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron y ya no pasaban los cumpleaños juntos de todas formas.

Harry ni siquiera había respondido el mensaje (aunque lo había saludado por twitter más temprano ese día).

Pero no era ni las once todavía cuando lo vio. Debía haber llegado recién, porque saludaba a medio mundo. Lottie debía estar comentándole algo del cabello —cada vez más largo— porque le acariciaba los rulos mientras él abrazaba a una de sus amigas. Harry levantó la mirada y lo vio y Louis no pudo evitar sonreirle y abrir los brazos.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, colega —dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba lo suficiente para que Louis tuviera que ponerse en puntitas si no quería hacer una escena. Harry le palmeó ruidosamente los hombros—. Te traeré el regalo cuando vuelva de vacaciones.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Hablaron de Liam, y Niall —y de Zayn a quien Harry había visto en L.A. Hablaron de la banda y del equipo de trabajo y de escribir canciones y Louis tenía la sonrisa más boba en el rostro pero no podía evitarlo. Es que realmente no pensó que vería a Harry en su cumpleaños, y honestamente, tampoco pensó que lo vería antes de que volvieran al estudio (si es que lo hacían). La conversación con Harry se daba relajada y cómoda y fue recién cuando Oli se acercó a saludar a Harry, y a avisarle a Louis que era oficialmente su cumpleaños, que él se dio cuenta de que llevaban casi una hora, al lado del pasillo, sólo poniéndose al día.

Se separaron para que todos le cantaran a Louis el feliz cumpleaños, y luego la casa entera bebió un shot de vodka con lo que fuera ese líquido azul en los vasos y cuando Louis miró al lado Harry ya no estaba y estaba bien, suponía. Era su cumpleaños, al final de cuentas, no la reunión de ex compañeros de banda.

O ex novios, lo que sea.

x

Eran las dos y media y a Louis le dolía la cabeza. La música estaba fuerte y el alcohol le había caído pesado y el  _murmullo_ , por dios santo. Se estaba poniendo viejo, en serio, en otras épocas se hubiese quedado bailando hasta que se termine el mundo.

Pero él ya no era ese chico y la gente lo estaba volviendo loco y subió a su habitación donde guardaba la hierba para  _irse_ , un ratito, y volver adormecido y sin que le preocupe absolutamente nada. Ni el ruido, ni la sensación de distancia, ni Harry.

Apenas se había sentado en el colchón a armar un porro —porque los armados los debía tener alguno de sus amigos— cuando la puerta se abrió. Louis rodó los ojos: ¿no podían darle un segundo?

Pero miró el marco y era Harry, con su camisa colorida manchada de torta y sus jeans ajustados y sus botas con tacón.

—Aquí estás —dijo—, venía a saludarte, ya me voy.

—¿Ya? —protestó Louis—, no te he visto en meses.

—Sí, bueno —se llevó la mano a los bolsillos—, he estado viajando.

Louis le sostuvo la mirada un momento y no lo reconoció. Era feo. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que él y Harry hubiesen soñado la vida juntos en un momento y que ahora no lo veía. Que ahora se enteraba de sus viajes por las revistas y los fans y que unos años atrás se habían ido de vacaciones juntos. Odiaba lo que les había pasado y odiaba que fuera su culpa.

—Ven, Harry. Siéntate un poco —palmeó el colchón y luego volvió a eso de armar el cigarro.

Harry le hizo caso. Cerró la puerta con un golpe del tacón y se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas en el suelo, largas, casi infinitas.

Casi infinito. Que pensamiento tan raro. Louis se sonrió. Era como ellos, un poco. Ellos eran como las piernas de Harry.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tomaste mucho?

—Estoy bien —dijo—, sólo me siento un poco raro.

—Quizá no deberías fumar entonces...

—No, no eso. No ese tipo de raro, pero como —suspiró—: No te veía de hace siglos, Harry. No estuviste en el cumpleaños de Niall y no pensé que estarías aquí hoy.

—Estaba de viaje, ¿está enojado conmigo?

—No, no. Lo que digo es... Te estás alejando y yo sólo, ¿nos veremos de nuevo? Como...

—Vamos, no seas dramático. ¿Estás seguro que no tomaste demasiado? —rio, pero Louis no lo encontraba gracioso.

 _No se habían texteado desde la finalización de los contratos_. No en privado, al menos (siempre con el resto de banda u otros grupos con amigos). No estaba exagerando, algo pasaba.

—¿Es por todo lo que hice, Haz? Porque lo siento.

—Louis, está bien. Eso quedó atrás, y lo entiendo. Te quiero, no estoy evitándote si eso es lo que crees.

Louis dejó el cigarro y la hierba a un lado. La lengua le temblaba desesperada por hablar pero ni él sabía todavía qué quería decir.

—Es sólo que tenía tanto miedo, Harry, no era por tí.

—Lo sé, Lou —Harry le tomó la mano, y Louis lo apretó suavemente entre sus dedos.

—Pero no tengo miedo ahora.

Fue raro, porque la mano de Harry se quedó quieta de golpe. Seguía allí, entre los dedos de Louis, tibia y suave y real, y  _ahí_ , pero quieta. Louis sabía que había hecho algo raro, que había dicho algo que no debía, porque el silencio fue repentino y Harry había sellado los labios y fruncía el ceño, pero él... No le importaba, ya no más.

Todo lo que le importaba lo tenía ahí, entre sus dedos. Y quizá sería suicida, desesperado, pero no podía quedarse con la duda. Ver a Harry esa noche había sido como ver el primer amanecer del mundo, rápido y hirviente y tan confuso como maravilloso y Louis necesitaba darle un sentido a eso. No podía sólo ir por la vida esperando que Harry un día apareciera e iluminara la habitación, la casa entera con su presencia, no podía ir de eso a la oscuridad cotidiana, y ver la soledad trepar como la humedad por las paredes —persistente, inevitable. No podía vivir en esa continua incertidumbre sin saber si lo que lo mataría sería el dolor o la tristeza o la apatía.

—Harry —murmuró—, ¿estás viendo a alguien?

Su risa sonó como música.

—¿Estás invitándome a salir? —bromeó, pero no bromeaba, porque no lo miraba a los ojos y su mano seguía tan quieta como antes bajo la suya.

—Quizá —admitió, pero Harry no decía nada—:sí, sí lo estoy.

Los dedos de Harry eran largos y huesudos y cuando temblaron se sintió como un terremoto.

—No sé qué decir.

—Dí que sí.

Harry sonrió, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Un gesto de reproche que le quedaba bonito pero que llenaba a Louis de angustia.

—Louis, han pasado... Años. Desde que... —dudó—, tú has cambiado.  _Yo_ he cambiado. no puedes simplemente hacer de cuenta que el tiempo no pasó y tomarlo desde allí.

—Pero ¿quién dice que no puedes? Que no podemos —No debería sonar tan frustrado, pero no podía evitarlo. Apretó la mano de Harry, para que no se le resbale entre los dedos, y Harry respondió apretando la suya también—: Sé que fue hace mucho y sé que esto es... Sé que es de la nada para tí, pero hoy cuando te ví, Haz —Harry sonrió al escuchar aquel apodo tan familiar, y volvió a agachar la mirada. Louis apretó su mano tan fuerte como pudo sin hacerle doler y casi se larga a llorar por algo tan tonto como lo bien que Harry sabía tomarlo, por lo firme que eran sus manos y lo amable de su compañía en ese momento—. Hoy cuando te ví mi corazón latía como el de un crío, como... Tenía tanto miedo. Sé que dijimos que volveríamos a 1D después de un descanso y no dudo de tu palabra, no es eso. Pero todo este tiempo no hemos hablado y estaba tan asustado de que simplemente te alejarías y ya no te vería más y no quiero perderte.

—No tenemos que salir para no perdernos, Lou. Nunca fue por eso —explicó suavemente.

—No, no lo entiendes —suspiró—. Desde la última vez que nos besamos he tenido esta cosa en el pecho... Pensaba que era culpa, ¿sabes? Pensaba que era eso, porque tú tenías esta expresión de  _tristeza_  cuando pasó —se mordió el labio y miró el suelo él también. Era difícil, decirlo. Era difícil volver a esa tarde en el recuerdo, porque había sido la más triste de todas, para él—. Pensaba que era culpa, porque cada vez que tú ibas a abrazarme y te detenías, es como que latía, dentro mío. ¿Este agujero en mi pecho? Esto es tan cursi, lo siento.

—No, está bien....

—Pero hoy te vi, Harry y —respiró hondo—, sólo se fue. Desapareció. Recordé lo que es sentirte bien y que el cuerpo no te duela bajo la carne.

No recordaba en qué momento había dejado de apretarle la mano tan fuerte, pero fueron las caricias suaves de Harry sobre sus dedos las que le recordaron que estaban allí, todavía, juntas. Una sobre la otra.

Él sonrió, y miró la luz que se asomaba bajo la puerta y la música de la fiesta se sentía lejana, como de mentira.

—Tu mano, ahora. Así —continuó Louis—: se siente tan bien... Y Harry, no era culpa —lo miró, insistente, pero Harry sólo miraba el suelo con la sonrisa más genuina que Louis le ha visto en años. Era raro, porque no se sentía bien, no se veía  _feliz_ —. Sólo te extrañaba, así de mucho. Así, que duele.

Harry cerró los ojos con pesadez y su caricia se volvió de golpe un apretón frustrado.

—Joder, Lou...

Louis no terminaba de entender. Había algo en Harry que parecía rejuvenecido de golpe, algo que reconocía de tardes en el colectivo, durante su primer tour. Algo como algodón de azúcar, tibio y dulce y pegajoso —en el buen sentido: en el sentido de que se te pega en la piel y sólo puedes quitártelo besándolo y aún así queda el sabor a azúcar.

Pero estaba eso y estaban sus ojos cansados y la sonrisa que se desdibujaba de a poco y Louis sólo... No sabía qué pensar.

Lo entendió entonces. Se le dibujó una sonrisa pero no estaba feliz tampoco.

 _Claro_ , cómo pudo siquiera imaginar otra cosa. Todos esos viajes...

—Estás saliendo con alguien.

Harry asintió lentamente, y cuando sonrió de vuelta se veía feliz.

—Es un tipo cool. Fotógrafo —explicó—, vive en Nueva York.

—Oh.

—Vine a despedirme ahora porque tengo que irme temprano. Viajo en unas horas.

—Oh.

Claro.

Louis palmeó su mano antes de soltarla. Sentía que le quemaban, las yemas y la palma, así que buscó la hierba que había dejado a un costado y volvió a la mecánica tarea de armar su cigarro.

—Íbamos a salir del closet —Harry continuaba hablando—. Es decir, él está fuera pero yo no.

—Técnicamente —sonrió Louis recordando una charla antes de un concierto, hacía ya más de un año.

—Técnicamente —respondió Harry—. Hemos estado saliendo por ocho meses.

—¿Es un buen tipo?

—Genial —asintió.

Louis lamió el papelillo y envolvió el cigarro. Buscaba palabras en su mente que no lo hagan ver como un idiota, porque estaba feliz por Harry —realmente lo estaba— pero el hueco en su pecho empezaba a asomar y crecía poco a poco y Louis temía que esta vez pueda comérselo vivo.

—Lo siento, por esto —susurró—. No debería haber dicho nada.

—No, no —Harry negó suavemente—, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Louis, yo... Sé de lo que hablas, ¿sí? Lo he sentido. Lo siento, todavía. Me moría de nervios antes de venir aquí pero lo hice igual porque quería verte. Necesitaba verte —resopló una risa y cuando volvió a hablar la voz le salía más alta pero más suave también—: irónicamente, pensé que verte iba a darme más fuerzas para salir del closet.

—¿Por qué  _irónicamente?_

—Porque estoy pensándolo, ahora —dijo—, pensando si quiero seguir con Noah o si quiero ver que sale de esto. De nosotros —Louis tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír, pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran un poco y... No debía llorar, no debía, porque era infantil e innecesario, pero se sentía tan a salvo—. Te quiero, lou, siempre lo hice. Siempre lo haré

Louis se dejó caer sobre su hombro, y la mano de Harry lo envolvió suavemente y se sentía tan bonito. Tan caliente y tan firme, y Louis no podía creer que haya podido mantenerse en pie, todos esos años, sin eso.

—¿Puedo besarte, entonces?

Harry besó su frente.

—No, Lou —dijo—. No porque todavía no sé qué haré, y porque sigo con Noah y voy a verlo mañana.

—¿Vas a viajar? —preguntó, y odió sonar tan desilusionado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Harry asintió antes de responder.

—Necesito pensar esto, y quiero verlo. En todo caso, debo hablar con él.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí —respondió sin dudar—. Mucho.

Louis asintió suavemente. Habían pasado años, no podía haber esperado otra cosa. Quería alejarse, porque de golpe se sentía inapropiado, todo eso; pero Harry lo sostenía firme por los hombros, y además, era tan lindo, ese momento. Louis desearía poder quedarse en él por siempre.

—Harry —murmuró, titubeante. La mano de Harry se cerró aún más sobre su hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Si lo eliges a él —continuó—. Si lo ves y te das cuenta de que esto probablemente no tenga sentido... ¿Puedes besarme? Una última vez.

—¿Qué?

—Besarme. Sólo eso, cuando vuelvas. No le diré a nadie y no pediré más, pero es sólo...

Era estúpido. Louis se oía hablar y se daba cuenta de que era estúpido; infantil y caprichoso y necesitado, pero inevitable también. El hueco latía en su pecho y Louis no podría vivir así, sin un beso de despedida que no apestara a mentira —porque la última vez que había besado a Harry, lo había hecho sabiendo que cortaría con él, y la forma en que Harry lo besaba como todos los días, entregado y joven y hermoso, sin culpa ni bronca, no se sentía justo. Quería besarlo y que Harry lo bese cómo eran, cómo se sentían, como lo que significaba: aunque fuera un poco patético, un poco deprimente.

—Al menos un piquito en los labios —rogó.

—Sí, okay...

—¿Lo prometes?

Harry sonrió y le palmeó el hombro antes de subir con la mano hasta su cabeza y desordenarle el cabello.

—Lo juro.

x

Eran las seis de la mañana y casi no quedaba gente en su casa. Sus amigos dormían en los sillones, porque habían decidido dejar la limpieza para cuando despierten, y Louis se paseaba por el departamento sin saber bien qué hacer.

Subió a su dormitorio. Oli dormía abrazado a la almohada en su cama gigante, y Louis se metería a dormir con él si fuera ese tipo de descanso el que buscara, pero quería estar solo. Buscó el cigarro que había armado más temprano y salió al balcón con la campera deportiva abierta sobre sus hombros.

El cielo estaba azul, casi negro, pero la claridad asomaba allá a lo lejos, en el horizonte.

Lo sacudió entonces —el pensamiento. Había estado repitiendo la conversación con Harry, en su cabeza, desde que se había ido (y el pecho se le abría y cerraba dependiendo del momento en el que su memoria decidía fijarse), pero nunca se había detenido en eso. Es que en seguida vino la confesión de Harry, el que "lo pensaría", y la esperanza le había sabido tan bonita, que simplemente lo olvidó.

Harry iba a salir del clóset. Como, en dos semanas, suponía Louis. Por eso viajaba a Nueva York, y por eso había ido al cumpleaños de Louis. Porque "irónicamente" le daría más fuerzas.  _Irónicamente._

Harry pensó que elegir a Louis significaba quedarse en el clóset. ¿Podía culparlo? Louis había estado toda la noche repitiendo el momento en su cabeza, porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablarlo. Porque la mayoría de sus amigos ni siquiera sabían de él y Harry, aunque suponían y bromeaban al respecto (y no de un modo muy amable). La mayoría de sus amigos dejarían de ser sus amigos cuando saliera del clóset, si es que lo hacía.

Y quería, en serio. Quería a Harry y sabía que cualquier trago amargo sería dulce entre los besos de él. Sabía que esa electricidad en el pecho y en las venas lo volverían invencible y que podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero llevaría tiempo. Y seria feo.

Y Harry no se merecía eso.

x

**sigopensadno en ti desde que te fuiste y creo q deberias quedasrte con el**

**site quiere y si lo quieres e l puede darrte mas qeu yo haz el puede hacerte feliz**

**y no es q no quiera porque sabes qu si sabes que te adoro**

**pero no seria bonito no seria mañana q caminemos de la mano y esoascosas llevaria tiempo**

**y tu no necesitas eso necesitas ser feliz ahora**

**necesitas ser feliz siempre y oy no quiero entrometerme en eso y lo siento**

**por ser caprichoso y demandante**

**pero dejame serlo una ultimavez: me prometiste un beso, unultimo si lo elijes a el**

**y lo estare esperando sI? necesito eso para cerrar esta historia**

**pero luego de eso y antes como ahora te deseo lo mejor y que sean lmuy felices**

x

Era primero de enero y Louis estaba en casa de su mamá. Había pasado el año nuevo con su familia y no había tenido energías para salir de fiesta, así que eran las dos de la mañana y él estaba en la pieza de los mellizos, recostando a Doris e intentando no despertarla.

Pensó en Harry, en ese momento. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo, últimamente. Pensaba en que no le había escrito, y que no lo había llamado, y que eso significaba que ya había tomado su decisión. Pensaba en el beso, también, que le había prometido, y en lo rico que sabría aunque fuera amargo.

Estaba un poquitín ebrio. No había bebido mucho, lo suficiente. Se sentía valiente y acelerado, y extrañaba a Harry. Era año nuevo. Sería sólo un mensaje.

 **Feliz año hazza!!! sé que será genial para tí y te deseo lo mejor en tu camino**. Se aseguró de que no tuviera errores ortográficos (no quería parecer borracho), borró el "sé que será genial para tí y" (no quería sonar amargado o resentido) y lo envió.

**¡Feliz Año, Lou! ¿Cómo estás?**

Louis se mordió el labio. Se sentó en el sillón del dormitorio de los mellizos —un asiento, Louis se lo había regalado a su mamá cuando nacieron, porque sabía que adoraba esas cosas, esas cosas de  _mamá_ , como tener un sillón donde leer cuentos mientras los niños se duermen. Pateó algunos juguetes para hacerse lugar, que hicieron ruidos estruendosos pero por suerte no despertaron a los niños.

**Bien, el año se pasó volando. ¿Cómo está el clima en Nueva York?**

**Nieva, según las noticias. No lo sé. Estoy en Holmes Chapel**. Louis leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño. ¿Tan pronto? Se había ido el 25 a la mañana. ¿Habría traído a Noah? ¿Estarían pasando año nuevo con su familia?

Louis agradecía no conocer el rostro de este tipo porque si pudiera imaginar la escena, de Anne, Des y Gem dándoles la bienvenida, podría morir de angustia allí mismo. Largarse a llorar.  _Eso_ despertaría a los mellizos.

 **¿Tú estás en Inglaterra? llegó un nuevo mensaje de Harry.** Esta vez Louis respondió.

**En Doncaster. No veía a mi mamá hacía unas semanas.**

Harry tardó tanto en responder, que Louis pensó en mandarle otro. Quizá averiguar si Noah estaba allí. Pero el teléfono vibró otra vez:

**¿Te vas a dormir? ¿Puedo ir a verte? Quiero hablar contigo. Tengo algo para tí.**

Bueno, Noah no estaba ahí. Eso seguro. Pero también... No podía ser nada bueno, porque Harry no lo había llamado apenas volvió de Nueva York, y porque si él no le hubiese escrito no estarían hablando ahora.

Louis había deseado un cierre para esa historia, pero ahora pensaba que quizá no debería haberlo deseado tanto.

 **¿Vas a besarme?** escribió, porque escribirle "¿vas a romperme el corazón?" sonaba como mucho.

**Definitivamente.**

x

Harry estacionó el auto de su mamá frente a la casa de Louis. Eran las tres y media de la mañana, y Louis estaba con una taza de café mirando por la ventana con un nudo en el estómago. Moría de ansiedad y de miedo al mismo tiempo. Quería besar a Harry, pero no quería decirle adiós. Quería verlo, pero no quería tener  _la charla_. Quería que todo termine y quería que durara para siempre —ese beso prometido.

Harry lo vio mientras estacionaba el auto, pero no se bajó. El teléfono de Louis vibró un instante después.

**Demos una vuelta.**

Louis buscó la campera más abrigada que tenía, se puso zapatillas deportivas (porque adoraba las vans pero hacía frío esa noche) y salió con el celular y las llaves en el bolsillo y cruzándose una bufanda. Cada vez que suspiraba humo blanco trepaba al cielo y era bonito pero también, Louis quería que se detenga. Todo, ahora.

Fue gracioso porque cuando abrió la puerta del acompañante estaba muerto de miedo. Le temblaban las rodillas y le sudaban las manos. Se relamía los labios porque los tenía secos y temía que cuando abriera la boca no pudiera hablar, no pudiera decir hola siquiera.

Pudo.

Dijo—: Buenas noches —cuando abrió la puerta, y Harry se giró y lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó a él para besarlo.

Tenía tanto miedo porque pensó que iba a ser horrible, que el recuerdo iba a ser peor que el anterior, que el corazón roto y las ganas de llorar no le iban a permitir disfrutarlo. Pero lo hizo.

Harry lo besaba y se sentía como primavera, y Louis quería llorar —apretaba los ojos bien fuerte, para no ver y para que no cayeran las lágrimas— pero al mismo tiempo reír.

Era tan lindo, como Harry se sentía sobre sus labios. Como si perteneciera allí, como si fuera su hogar. Era bonito como sus manos se enredaban en su pelo, la cosquilla de las yemas recorriendo su piel, el calor de su respiración sobre su boca. Era preciosa su lengua, buscando la suya, el modo en que se sentía como música tan silenciosa como imposible. Era adictivo como el cuerpo de Louis se olvidaba del dolor, de golpe, se perdía en un limbo entre el recuerdo y el ahora, sin filos, ni errores, ni arrepentimientos. Era casi infinito, como Louis lo quería. Era casi infinito porque era imposible pero era real y porque no tenía otro nombre, otra forma de decirlo.

Casi infinito porque era el último beso, pero Louis sabía que iba a sentirlo sobre sus labios aún cuarenta años después, como sentía todavía el último que se habían dado —y el modo en que se superponían los dos: el cielo, era como si el tiempo no existiera.

—Te amo —confesó Louis porque por qué no, aunque fuera inútil, por qué quedarse con eso que era de Harry, esas palabras que siempre habían sido suyas.

—Te amo también —respondió y entonces.

Louis abrió los ojos. Se encontró con los párpados cerrados de Harry y una sonrisa de labios entreabiertos, y el calor de su aliento sobre su boca. Harry lo besó otra vez, ahora sí, apenas un piquito.

—Dos besos —dijo Louis.

Harry abrió los ojos. Tan lindos, tan verdes.

—Pedí sólo uno y me diste dos —explicó, y probablemente no tenía sentido, por el modo en que Harry lo miraba.

Pareció entenderlo cuando se suavizaron sus gestos.

—Rompí con él —explicó—. No iba a hacerlo, al principio. Tenía miedo, supongo. Tú dueles mucho, Louis, cuando dueles. Y no se va, pasan los meses y los años y sigues doliendo.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No, porque —dudó un momento y luego siguió—. Pensé eso cuando recibí tus mensajes. Los leí y pensé que no estabas listo y que no quería volver a pasar por todo eso y que quizá sería lo más sensato dejarlo atrás. Pero, dolió tanto, ¿sabes? Pasaron los días y seguía doliendo porque la sola idea de volver contigo me había hecho tan feliz que... Y no era justo para mí, ni para él, supongo. Te amo tanto —confesó, acercándose a él y susurrando las palabras casi sobre su boca—, y sé que puedes lastimarme porque lo hiciste.

—Lo siento —insistió.

—No lo sientas, porque si dolió tanto es porque te amo así. Te amo tanto que cuando no te tengo siento que me falta carne en el cuerpo —Louis sonrió, era eso, el hueco en su pecho. Era más que extrañarlo. Era Harry, que le faltaba— y sé que podemos hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Harry lo besó otra vez. Tres besos. Louis debería dejar de contar, pero no quería pecar de optimista.

—Lo sé. Intentaremos.

x

Estaban bebiendo café de un termo sobre el capó del auto en las afueras de la ciudad. La mañana era helada pero Harry era como el sol, a su lado, así que Louis podía soportarlo.

Habían estado llorando y riendo y hablando por horas, con las manos enredadas a veces, a los gritos y enfrentados otras.  _Había tantas cosas para decir_ , tantas cosas postergadas. Enojos y tristezas y dolor y alegría.

Ahora las peleas habían quedado atrás y sólo miraban el horizonte, la ciudad que asomaba a lo lejos. La luz de la carretera se apagó —ya era hora, el sol había salido hace rato— y Louis miró el cielo azul y las nubes desperdigadas y sonrió.

—Es gracioso, porque pensé que venías a darme el último beso y a decirme que elegías a este tipo.

—Noah —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, porque ya no era del tipo de darle el gusto cuando Louis hacía escenas de celos—. Nunca fuiste el más optimista. Tendremos que trabajar en eso.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Es tu culpa, si lo piensas —Arqueó las cejas—, no me escribiste cuando volviste...

—No estaba seguro de qué quería hacer... —protestó Harry por décima vez en la noche.

—Y dijiste "tengo algo para tí" todo misterioso, y era un beso. ¿Qué se suponía que piense?

—Que era tu regalo de cumpleaños, como te prometí que iba a traerte —lo regañó Harry, pero sonreía—. Está en el baúl, dicho sea de paso. Un sweater de spiderman, bastante nerd.

—Ohh, ¿puedo verlo? —dijo Louis bajándose del capó, pero Harry lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo, y lo tumbó sobre él.

Louis reía mientras sostenía el termo de café en el aire para no volcar líquido hirviendo sobre ambos —"¡Cuidado, Harry!"— y pensaba que no recordaba otro momento en su vida en el que hubiese sido igual de feliz.

Harry lo besó.

—¿Sabes? Si me hubiese equivocado así de feo, si me hubiese quedado con él, aún así estaría contigo.

—¿Por qué es eso? —rió Louis con la nariz oculta en su hombro y con el pelo de Harry haciéndole cosquillas en las cejas.

—No podría haberte besado una vez y ya, no podría haberte renunciado una vez que te tuviera.

—Cursi —se burló y Harry le hizo cosquillas en las costillas y ahora sí, el termo voló, rodando por el capó y luego el suelo.

Louis se reincorporó para asegurarse que ni Harry ni él se habían quemado y cuando lo miró a los ojos le vio una sonrisa que conocía de memoria. Era la que tenía la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba, la de los buenos días cuando despertaban juntos, la que tenían cuando compraron la casa y cada vez que hablaban de niños. Era un tímida promesa de un futuro juntos y Louis moría de ternura cada vez que la veía.

—Tenías un plan maestro, es lo que digo —dijo Harry reincorporándose para tomar a Louis por la cintura y acercarlo a él—, si me quedaba contigo me tenías y si no me quedaba contigo también.

—Más como una condena, si me preguntas a mí —bromeó otra vez y Harry se rió antes de besarlo en los labios—, la más dulce de todas.

/FIN

_Once in a Lifetime_

_it's just right,_

_we made no mistakes.  
_


End file.
